Secrets Revealed
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: A Barrel has been protecting Jennifer since she was a pebble, but what happens when she realizes his reasons? Jennifer/Barrel, slight Stephano/Pewdie and Mr.Chair/Piggeh. Rated because I'm parranoid. Read and Review!
1. Chpt1: The Bro

_**Amnesia, Dark Descent**_

_**Secret's Revealed 1**_

**First off, I would like to dedicate this story to the Bro's and Skellygirl (Cause she is th best person to RP with.)**

* * *

The dark hallways in the castle were always a scary place to be, even for Pewdie, but Jennifer never minded. Bros would rarely ever come down here, so she had time to herself. Occasionaly, while passing by one of the many rooms in the castle, she would stop to say hi to , starting a small conversation.

"Hello, Jennifer!" He would say in his joy-filled voice, making Jennifer smile. Stephano would be there sometimes when he patroled, but he would just say, "Hallos, Jennifer," before continuing his way. Almost everyone in this castle was nice to her, even Piggeh, but she wasn't too sure about the Barrels. They're Pewdie's enemies, but they don't really bother her that much, sometimes she would see them rolling down the corridor or the human ones looking around for Pewdie. There was one that she still didn't understand; That Barrel's name was Bruce.

Everytime she would see him, she would stop and stare, the barrel doing the same. They would stare at each other for a good three minutes, then they would turn the other direction after nodding in a greeting.

Jennifer shook her head and kept walking until she was stopped by... the sound of footsteps. She turned to look behind her, expecting to see Stephano, but her heart lept to her throat when she saw the figure of a bro starting to walk twords her, his growls turning her blood to ice.

The girl ran, dissapearing into one of the rooms. " ?" She tried to find her friend, but no chairs where in the room. She looked around, backing into a closet against the wall. Just when she was about to open the wooden doors, a hand grabbed her and pulled her in. Two strong arms held her tightly, Jennifer looked up to see a dark brown haired man wearing shades. "B-Bruce?" She squeeked out, Bruce covered her mouth with his hand and said in a hushed whisper, "Jennifer, unless you want to get killed you'd better be quiet..." Jennifer nodded and peered through the crack in the door, watching the Bro look around for any signs of life for him to tear open.

Bored, the Bro walked out of the room with a grunt. Bruce sighed and let Jennifer go, watching as she opened the doors and look around. She turned to the Barrel, "Why did you help me?"

Bruce looked away, his shades covering his brown eyes. "Well," he started, "No one should be killed by _that. _Also, you still want to see Pewdie, don't you?" Jennifer stared at him, she could swear that she saw him hurting behind those shades. Jennifer sighed, she was about to say something before she heard a familiar voice yell, "Jennifer! Where are you?" She froze, it was Stephano.

Bruce took off out of the room, Stephano soon appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright?" Stephano asked, "I heard a Bro in this room, I just wanted to make she he didn't do anything to you."

Jennifer smiled at the golden man, "I'm ok, Stephano."

Stephano nodded and left the room, leaving Jennifer in her thoughts. She was thinking about Bruce...

And the light blush on his face...

* * *

**Ok, that was part one. More will come later. Read and Review, Bros! I own nothing but the story.**


	2. Chpt2: Revealed

_**Amnesia, Dark Desent**_

_**Secrets Revealed 2**_

**Again, I dedicate this to the Bros and Skellygirl.**

* * *

Stephano patroled the corridor, looking for the man that ran out of the room Jennifer was in. It was strange, he looked familiar, like he had met the statue before... Or Pewdie. Brown hair, brown leather jacket, shades-

Stephano mentally facepalmed, how could he not see this before? Wait... Why was a Barrel with Jennifer in the first place? Had the bro been chasing him? Stephano shook his head and looked up, seeing a shadow whip past at the end of the hall. "Hey," the statue yelled, chasing the figure that ran from him.

As he turned the corner, he realized there was no one there, only the cold corridor and him. Sighing, Stephano sethed his sword, "Damn castle... Driving insa-" He was cut off by someone bringing a plank of wood down hard against the back of his head, throwing him to the ground. He looked up to see the same man staring down at him, anger in his eyes but a smile on his face as he said, "Hallos, Stephano. Ya miss me?" Stephano growled, unsething his sword, the Barrel raised his hands in defence. "H-Hey," he said nervously, "I thought you were one of those ugly monsters running around here! I just want to talk."

Stephano raised an eyebrow, "Talk? What the hell would you like to talk to me about?!" He stepped closer to the Barrel, bringing his sword to his neck. The Barrel sighed, "I didn't to anything to her." The statue froze, lowering his sword, "You hit me on the back of the head for that? Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Bruce," he said, "I walk down these halls sometimes, I didn't expect any Bros to follow me. Jennifer is safe, ok? I just saved her, so what?" Bruce turned away, beginning to walk down the corridor again.

"You love her, don't you?"

He froze in place at Stephano's voice, his face reddening. "W-What..?" "You love her," Stephano repeated, "Don't you?"

Bruce lowered his gaze to the floor, his voice silent. "Well?" Stephano urged, "Do you?" Bruce whipped around to face him, "Yes. I do, alright?! You caught me! Who cares?! She won't love me back, she loved that swedish idiot!" Stephano's gold eyes fulled with rage, "Don't _ever _call Pewdie an idiot." He raised his sword, "_Ever." _Bruce stared at him, his face held confusion, anger, and slight intrest.

"Why do you care for him that much, Steph?" Stephano looked away, his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of gold. "He's my Bro... I'd do anything to help him..." "And I'll do anything to make sure Jennifer is safe," Bruce said flatly, "Don't you ever forget that, Stephano." He turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder to say,

"I don't care what happens to me, I just want Jennifer to be safe."

* * *

**Read and review.**


	3. Chpt3: Night Time Garden

_**Amnesia, Dark Desent**_

_**Secrets Revealed 3**_

* * *

The night at the castle was not a place to go exploring, everyone just turned the lamps off and prayed the Bros didn't find them. Yet, dispite the dangers, a lone man walked through the corridors, ignoring the distant growls from the creatures. Still, he kept alert and watched for any signs of the damned things or some of Pewdie's friends, not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

If he could just get through to the basement, he would be home free-

"BARREL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks. That voice... Is sounded so familiar... He turned and sure enough, there was another man behind him. His blonde hair covered his blue eyes, which were illuminated by the lanturn he held. He wore a white shirt with a fist in the center, the word "Brofist" written above it, and a pair of jeans. He looked angry, yet playful, as he stared at the barrel. Without thinking, Bruce took off running in the other direction, leaving the sweden with a confused look on his face.

Stephano appeared shortly after, giving his bro a hug and saying, "Pewdie! I waited for you, where did you go?" Pewdie smiled and hugged him back before heading back into the room Stephano had stayed in for the night, now seeing the others had stayed in there as well. "Pewdie!" greeted him, Piggeh gave him a lazy smile and said playfully, "It's about time, Pewds."

Jennifer didn't meet his gaze, but gave him a small wave, "H-Hey Pewdie..." She was a little upset by the fact that Pewdie had a girlfriend, but she knew she had to move on no matter how much it hurt her. Yet, the more she thought of Pewdie, for some reason she thought of... Bruce.

Just then, she saw a shadow race past the door, followed by footsteps. She slipped past the others and followed the shadow, her quiet footsteps echoing in the halls.

A while later, the man Jennifer was chasing had lead her to a garden outside the castle, the plants were overgrown around the area but looked beautiful in the moonlight. She smiled, sitting down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden to take in the sights. "Beautiful, isn't it?" A male voice said from behind her.

Jennifer turned to see Bruce, his shades were off of his face to reveal his brown eyes. She blinked, she had never seen a Barrel without their shades on besides when they're knocked out. Bruce gave her a warm smile, "Hey, Jen." "H-Hi Bruce," Jennifer stammered, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Just saw you here and thought I would say hi, you'd might want to head back before Pewdie finds us and freaks the hell out." Jennifer giggled sightly, she had to admit, he did have a way with words. She got up, "Yeah... Hey, do you know the way back?"

Stephano sat down on one of the beds, resting his sword against the bedpost and took his headress off. He ran his fingers through his long, gold hair, tied into a ponytail. He layed back against the bed, looking over to see Pewdie sound asleep.

* * *

Stephano smiled, giving a soft chuckle when Pewdie murmered, "Barrels..." He was about to turn over when he heard the gamer speak again, "Thanks... Stephano..." He was back asleep before Stephano could blink, the statue's cheeks slightly becoming a darker shade of gold. Once again, he smiled, looking around the rest of the room;

Piggeh had to share a bed with , who was somehow still asleep dispite the pig's snorring. Stephano then looked at Jennifer's bed, instanly growing confused. She wasn't in her bed, she wasn't even in the room! She knew it was dangerous to go out alone and in the dark! Stephano picked up his sword, he was about to get up when the door squeeked open, Jennifer walking inside.

"Jennifer," he asked, "Where were you?" Jennifer looked up, her grey eyes adjusting to the dark to see the golden man. "Oh... I didn't know you were awake... I was in the garden."

She told him everything, about Bruce, the closet, everything. Stephano sighed, murmering, "How could a barrel even fall in love..?"

"What, Steph?"

"O-Oh! Nothing Jennifer. Just go to sleep."\

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
